


Post-reunion

by killunary



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, Like y'all!!!, So I decided to tag this fic as well as, The latest chapter of Always x and x Forever though, based on Always x and x Forever which, in their respective fics both fics, is a Killua/Canary fic so yeah, its companion fic as Killua/Canary because, lol as well as the fact that both fics are, still hint at their impending romantic relationship, while neither one of them are present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7744396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had he been happy to see her again? ...Probably not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-reunion

**Author's Note:**

> So u can blame the latest chapter of Always x and x Forever for the birth of this fic. I was on this Killunary high after reading it when this fic came to me and yeah. But man ch 3 was so good!! I'm already ready for the next chapter!! I'd like to give a shoutout to Quetta btw for leaving such a sweet comment on Late Night Revelations.:D U had me feeling so flattered and giddy.:') But to all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy.:)
> 
> Note: The following fic is based on Always x and x Forever by Symone_Nicole. Should you feel confused by references you don't understand, please give Always x and x Forever a read for clarification.:)

“You’re not my friend.”

 

Canary sighed, turning over onto her side, staring blankly at the wall. Those words shouldn’t have stung as much as they did. She wished those words didn’t hold so much truth. But Killua was right, they weren’t friends. Gon withstanding her relentless beatings all for Killua’s sake had left quite a mark on her, Canary secretly considering Killua to be a dear friend that she wanted to protect from that point forward. She couldn’t help feeling foolish sometimes what with the friendship being one-sided. Her job as an apprentice butler kept them from being anything more than master and servant. She wasn’t an apprentice butler anymore, however. She was free, she fought regularly in the Heavens Arena to provide for herself and her son. They could be friends if they wanted.

 

He had gotten taller, him now looking down on her and her up at him. She couldn’t say she was surprised at how handsome he had gotten. He must’ve had all the girls weak at the knees. His eyes… They had lost their luster. Killing for a living had of course caused Killua to lose much of his innocence but his eyes had always shined with life, with mischief, with kindness. His eyes had been robbed of their light.

 

Canary breathed another sigh. Some part of her was hoping that they’d never meet again. Already the man had her feelings all muddled up. She’d keep things civil and professional between them, though. She’d just look at him as her former master and nothing more.

 

“Psh, yeah right,” Canary scoffed, closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
